poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
N.A.S.A's Satellite's Disappearance Transcripts
Here is the transcript for N.A.S.A's Satellite's Disappearance. Somewhere in outer space, The N.A.S.A. Satellite has disappeared out of nowhere. Zhane: Hey, Andros. Guys, Take a look at this. Andros Hammond: What's wrong, Zhane? Zhane: The N.A.S.A. Satellite Is gone. T.J. Johnson: How is that possible? Carlos Vallerte: Yeah, Everything was okay a second ago? Ashley Hammond: I don't know, But I think something's really wrong. Then, There was a signal. Cassie Chan: Hold on, It looks like a signal. Andros Hammond: You guys stay here, I'll check it out. Zhane: Good luck, Pal. So, Andros left to investigate who's behind this. Soon, Andros was wearing his robe and spying in the Egg Carrier where Dr. Eggman was working on his plan. Dr. Eggman: (laughing evilly) This is one of my most best evil plans yet. Orbot: And what plan are we talking about, Doctor? Dr. Eggman: It's quite simple, Once I find some hostages, I'll have a chance to destroy the Power Rangers. Cubot: Boss, Look out there! (points at Andros in his robe who got away) Dr. Eggman: Forget him, Whoever he is, He'll be back. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Meanwhile on Earth, Inspector Gadget was in the Gadgetmobile with Penny and Brain for a good drive. Inspector Gadget: Ah, Now this is a perfect day for a drive. Penny: You said it, Uncle Gadget. Nothing but clear skies, Fresh air and a great drive around the city. Brain: (barks as a yes) Gadgetmobile: I can go on for days. Suddenly, A car came towards the Gadgetmobile too fast. Gadgermobile: Incoming! Penny: Uncle Gadget, Look out! Inspector Gadget: Wowsers?! As the damage was caused, Gadgetmobile was injured so badly. Gadgetmobile: (coughs) Looks like I can't go another mile. Penny: Now, What'll we do, Uncle Gadget? Inspector Gadget: Hmmm, We may have to wait until help comes. Just then, Robin Diaz and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles came. Inspector Gadget: Speak of the Devil. Leonardo: Is everyone alright? Penny: Hi, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Venus. (Looks at Robin) Oh and who's this? Donatello: This is Robin Diaz, She's a female clone of Robbie Diaz, A friend of ours. Robin Diaz: Hi, Nice to meet you. Donatello: You guys need any help with the repairs? Inspector Gadget: Why, That would be great. Penny: So, Where should we go? Venus de Milo: Hop on the Turtle-van and we can take you to the sewers. Inspector Gadget: Excellent idea. At the Ninja Turtle Hideout, Robin was training. Robin Diaz: HA!! Master Splinter: Very good, Robin, You're skills are getting better and stronger. Robin Diaz: Thanks, Splinter. I just can't wait to meet Robbie. Donnie, How soon will that time come? Donatello: Don't worry, I'm sure Robbie would be surprised to see you. Maybe you should stop by at Canterlot High. Robin Diaz: Yeah, I like that idea. When she first arrived in Canterlot High and see the soccer field. Robin Diaz: Wow, This is incredible. However, She sees Robbie Diaz, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Starlight Glimmer, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora and Gmerl with Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy playing soccer. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Atticus. Heads up. (kicks the ball) Atticus Akito: Got it! Then, Robbie stopped and begin to notice Robin. Robbie Diaz: Huh? She walks over as he looked. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Guys, Hold on. Robin Diaz: Hi, Are you Robbie Diaz? Robbie Diaz: Uh yeah... You got it right. Yoshi: Say, Who are you? Robin Diaz: My name is Robin Diaz, And I am a clone of Robbie. Twilight Sparkle: Well, Hi, Robin, I'm Twilight and this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. Mordecai: Hey, I'm Mordecai. Sunset Shimmer: Hi, I'm Sunset Shimmer. Starlight Glimmer: My name is Starlight Glimmer. Amy Rose: I'm Amy Rose. Gmerl: Gmerl. Yoshi: My name's Yoshi. Atticus Akito: I'm Atticus Akito. Sonic the Hedgehog: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog Sora: I'm Sora. Zoe Batheart: And I'm Zoe Batheart. Fluttershy: We're ever so glad to meet you. Rainbow Dash: Are you new here? Robin Diaz: Yes, I was brought here by the Ninja Turtles. Mordecai: No way! Rarity: My word, Darling, You look just like Robbie, But the clothes... Robin Diaz: Oh yeah, Donatello kinda found something I could wear. Rarity: I see what you mean, maybe i could get you some new clothes. Robin Diaz: Oh, sure thing. Twilight Sparkle: Say, Why not Sunset and I show you around CHS? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, I'm sure Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna would be glad to meet you. Robin Diaz: Okay, Sure. Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman was working on a new robot. Dr. Eggman: Wrench! Orbot: Wrench. He uses the Wrench. Dr. Eggman: Screwdriver! Cubot: Screwdriver. He uses the Screwdriver. Dr. Eggman: Just a few more tweaks... and Done. Finally, He has finished his latest robot. Dr. Eggman: I've got a job for you, Egg-Saucer. Bring me some hostages, I've have plans in mind to destroy the Rangers. Egg-Saucer: It will be done, Doctor. The Egg-Saucer left to earth to find some hostages. Back on earth, The Gadgetmobile met Ed, Edd a.k.a. Double-D and Eddy. Gadgetmobile: Hey, Eds. How'd you three been? Eddy: Nothing much, Gadgetmobile, We're just chillin. Double-D: Of course. Ed: Yep. Gadgetmobile: That good. Suddenly, Egg-Saucer appeared out of nowhere. Double-D: (offscreen) Eddy! Ed! Eddy: Nice try, Double-D. Double-D: (offscreen) Stop oh please, no! Eddy: (frightened) Okay, Double-D. You can come out now. Then, Egg-Saucer captured Double-D. Double-D: (offscreen) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Ed, Eddy and the Gadgetmobile tried to escape. The Egg-Saucer caught up with them. Ed and Eddy's eyes were big in horror. Eddy and Ed: AAAAAAAAHHH!!!! Eddy: What is that? Eddy, Ed and Gadgetmobile tried to out run it. But, the Egg-Saucer ran past them. Eddy, Ed and Gadgetmobile: WOAAAH! Ed: It's the Belly Button Eater! Aaaaah!!! (takes off) Eddy: Ed! Wait! Gadgetmobile: Come back! Ed ran through the wood, Jump over the logs and trips on a rope. Ed: AAAAH! (the net fall onto him) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! (the log hits Ed and he fell into a pit) Edd and Ed were captured by Egg-Saucer, They were help less to escape. Double-D: Help! Eddy! Ed: Eddy! Save me! Double-D: Help! Ed: Make it stop! Eddy: Guys? Gadgetmobile: Uh, Eddy? Eddy: (sees the Egg-Saucer) AAAAAAAHHHH!!!! (panting and running but sees the Egg-Saucer again) HELP ME! Belly Button Eater! (turns around and running but captured by Egg-Saucer) Have mercy. The Eds were captured and Gadgetmobile was the only one. Gadgetmobile: This isn't good, I gotta get help. Gadgetmobile drove off to find help. Soon, Gadgetmobile spotted Robbie and his friends and followed them to Cyberspace. Gadgetmobile: I wonder where I am now. He looks and sees them with Motherborad. Yoshi: Motherboard, Is that you!? Motherboard: Yes, Yoshi. Palutena has told me about you, Data Squad Power Rangers. Sunset Shimmer: Where's Palutena anyway? Robbie Diaz: I'm not sure, But I think she'll be alright. Mordecai: Man, What's keeping her? Amy Rose: Say guy's, what is with this car? Gadgetmobile: Uh... Robin Diaz: Hi there, Gadgetmobile. Why are you here in Cyberspace? Gadgetmobile: Sorry if I eavesdrop, I just need help. Then, Palutena appears with help. Lady Palutena: Hello, Rangers, These are some friends I'd like you to meet. And finally, The Space Power Rangers, Andros Hammond, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Jonson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan and Zhane. Sunset Shimmer: Andros, Carlos, T.J., Ashely, Cassie, Zhane. It's good to see you guys again! Starlight Glimmer: How'd you all been? Andros Hammond: Very well as usual, Starlight. Great to see you too, Sunset. Karone Hammond: Andros, (hugged her brother) It's so good to see you again. Andros Hammond: Good to see you too, Karone. Zhane: Hey there, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Great to see ya agian, Zhane. Gmerl: Say uh, What bring's you guys here? Carlos Vallerte: Listen, Guys, We need your help. Zhane: We've just noticed that the N.A.S.A's Satellite was gone. Andros Hammond: We think it was Dr. Eggman's doing. Yoshi: The N.A.S.A's Satellite is gone?! Amy Rose: Man, Doesn't he always come up with evil plans? Starlight Glimmer: Maybe so... Gadgetmobile: Guys, I need help too. Eggman's robot captured the Eds. Gmerl: Whoa, Now this is weird.... Robbie Diaz: Wait a sec, I think he might be onto something. Gadgetmobile: Really? Andros Hammond: We'll do what we can to help, Gadgetmobile. Gadgetmobile: We can help each other, Right? Robin Diaz: Then, That's exactly what we'll do. Just then, Robbie had a vision of the Crimson Morpher and the Crimson Ranger. Robbie Diaz: Ugh! Andros Hammond: Robbie, Are you alright? Robin Diaz: What's wrong with him? Karone Hammond: He kinda has the ability to see visions of what might happen. Gadgetmobile: Wow. However, Robin had a vision as well. Robin Diaz: Ugh! Starlight Glimmer: You too, Robin? Lady Palutena: Motherboard is giving you a very special item. Palutena shows the Rangers the item, The P.S.G.L.P Motherboard: It is called the Portal Super Generator Laser Pad. Yoshi: Whoa, Awesome. Digit: Robbie, Robin, Did you two see something? Robbie and Robin Diaz: Yeah! (looks at each other) Jinx! Carlos Vallerte: Well, What did you two see? Robbie Diaz: I think... I think I saw the Crimson Ranger. Robin Diaz: Really? So did I! Then, Pit came to report the news. Pit: Lady Palutena, We have a huge crisis over at the city. Lady Palutena: If what Robbie and Robin say it's true, Then we'll need to locate the Crimson Morpher. Then, RobotBoy notice Gadgetmobile's tracking device. RobotBoy: What're you doing, Gadgetmobile? Gadgetmobile: Oh, I was just trying to pick up a signal for the Crimson Morpher. So with that, Gadgetmobile tracked down the signal and it was at the Planet Mars. Pit: I know where it is, It's on the planet Mars. Starlight Glimmer: So, Robbie, Robin, Andros, What's the plan? Robbie Diaz: Well, We head to Mars, Grab the Crimson Morpher and bring it back here. Robin Diaz: Great idea, Robbie. Andros Hammond: And then, We'll think of a way to save the Eds. Gmerl: Don't worry about that, Just leave it to us. Gadgetmobile: Is there anything I can help? Gmerl: Yeah, Maybe you could drive us towards Egg-Saucer's location. Yoshi: Hey yeah, Great idea. Andros Hammond: Alright, Everyone, Let's go. Back with Dr. Eggman, He begins to work his plan. Dr. Eggman: Be ready, Egg-Saucer. Once the Power Rangers come looking for the hostages at Mars, Destroy them. Egg-Saucer: As you command, Doctor. Meanwhile, The Astro Megaship arrived on the Planet Mars as Andros, Robbie and Robin work on a strategy. Robin Diaz: So, What is our plan? Robbie Diaz: It's gonna be hard, But all we have to do is to find the Crimson Morpher and stop Dr. Eggman, While the others rescue the Eds. Andros Hammond: And we'll have to figure out who is going to be the Data Squad Crimon Ranger. Karone Hammond: I'm going with you three, You'll need help locating the Crimson Morpher. Robin Diaz: No problem, Karone, Let's go. Soon, Robbie, Robin, Andros and Karone started searching for the Crimson Morpher. Robin Diaz: Okay, With my wrist tracker, I should be able to find the Crimson Morpher. Robbie Diaz: Way a go, Robin. Karone Hammond: Mind if I give you a hand? Robin Diaz: Thanks, Karone. However, The Egg Pawns started invading Mars. Robbie Diaz: Hold on... Look. Andros Hammond: Egg Pawns. Robin Diaz: What are they doing here? Andros Hammond: I'm not sure, but we better fight back! Robbie Diaz: Right, let's go! Unknown to the Egg Pawns as Robbie, Robin and Andros fought them off, Karone left to find the Crimson Morpher. Meanwhile, Gadgetmobile was determined to rescue the Eds. Gadgetmobile: I've gotta help the Eds somehow. Then, The other rangers decided to give him a helping hand. Yoshi: So uh, Where do we start looking? T.J. Johnson: I don't know yet, Yoshi. But we're gonna work on this. Gadgetmobile: My thoughts exactly, Let's do this. Back with the Red Rangers, Robbie and Robin kept having visions. Robbie Diaz: Ugh! Robin Diaz: Aah! Andros Hammond: Robbie? Robin? Are you two alright? Robbie Diaz: I... I think... It's another vision. Robin Diaz: Yeah... I feel it too... Andros Hammond: Well, What is it? Robbie Diaz: I.. I'm thinking something... different. Robin Diaz: Yeah, I see it too. Andros Hammond: The Crimson Ranger? Meanwhile, Karone finally retrieved the Crimson Morpher. Karone Hammond: There it is, The Crimson Morpher. Back with the Red Rangers, Robbie, Robin and Andros kept holding off the Egg Pawns. Robin Diaz: Hiya! (kicks an Egg Pawn) How much longer do we keep this up? Andros Hammond: Until Karone finds the Crimson Morpher! Then, Karone finally came to the rescue. Karone Hammond: Hiya! (hits another Egg Pawn) You guys need any help? Robbie Diaz: Nice timing, Karone. Andros Hammond: And you got the Crimson Morpher on your wrist. Karone Hammond: Yes, I did. Robbie Diaz: Awesome. Soon, They prepare to fight Egg-Saucer and the Egg Pawns. Egg-Saucer: You squirts think you're a match for me!? Robbie Diaz: You bet we are. (looks at Andros) You ready, Andros? Andros Hammond: Let's do it! Robin Diaz: Well then, It's Morphin' Time! Everyone activated they're morphers. Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Robin Diaz: (doing the same as the others do) Data Squad, Initiate! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! The Data Squad Rangers morphing sequence begins. Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Voice Command #1: 3-3-5! Voice Command #2: M-E-G-A, MEGA! The Space Rangers morphing sequence was next. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Andros Hammond: Red Space Ranger! Carlos Vallerte: Black Space Ranger! T.J. Johnson: Blue Space Ranger! Ashley Hammond: Yellow Space Ranger! Cassie Chan: Pink Space Ranger! Zhane: Silver Space Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers In Space! The Space Symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: United we stand, Together we fight for earth! Data Squad and Space Rangers All Together: Power Rangers Forever! Colors of smoke and explosions appears as the fight begins. Egg-Saucer: Egg Pawns, Attack! Karone Hammond: Wow, This is incredible. Gmerl: Cool, Huh? But for right now, It's butt-kicking time! Robbie Diaz: I couldn't agree more, Move out! So, The fight begins as Gadgetmobile makes his move to rescue the Eds. Gadgetmobile: Go get'em, Y'all! Andros Hammond: Let's do it, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: (kicks one Egg Pawn) I'm with you, Andros! Robin Diaz: Count me in, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword! Robin Diaz: Omega Sais! Andros Hammond: Drill Saber! All together: Trio Drill Slash! They took a lot of Egg Pawns down. Carlos Vallerte: Yoshi, Atticus, You guys need any help!? Yoshi: Right on, Carlos! Atticus Akito: It's showtime! Yoshi: Slasher Axe, Blaster Mode! Atticus Akito: Metal Crossbow! Carlos Vallerte: Lunar Lance! All together: Trio Hyper Blast! They blew up a lot more Egg Pawns. T.J. Johnson: Mordecai, Go long! Mordecai: (punches the hardest fist bump on one Egg Pawn) Way ahead of ya, T.J.! Delta Lance, Axe Mode! T.J. Johnson: Astro Axe! Both together: Blue Air Spin! They took down a lot of Egg Pawns. Mordecai: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ashley Hammond: (punches and kicks a few Egg Pawns) Sunset! Zoe! Over here! Sunset Shimmer: Shall we? Zoe Batheart: You bet! Sunset Shimmer: Flaming Daggers! Zoe Batheart: Hearted Wand! Ashle Hammond: Star Slinger! All together: Flame Fire Arrow! They blew up even more Egg Pawns. Cassie Chan: (fighting off a few Egg Pawns) Ready when you girls are! Computer: Summoning Crimson Saber! Karone Hammond: What? A new weapon for me? Lady Palutena: That's right, Karone. The Crimson Saber is an advanced powerful weapon, It also can use all the abilities of the Past Power Rangers. Karone Hammond: Wow, In that case, Let's do it together! Amy Rose: Right, Karone. Power Hammer! Starlight Glimmer: Heliotrope Bow! Karone Hammond: Crimson Saber! Cassie Chan: Satellite Stunner! All together: Energy Ball! And one explosion took out a lot of Egg Pawns. Zhane: (blasts a few Egg Pawns) Come on, Guys. Let's put'em together! Sora: You got it, Zhane! Kingdom Key MK.II! Sonic the Hedgehog: Caliburn! Zhane: Silver Silverizer, Blade Mode! All together: Tri-Fusion! Zhane, Sonic and Sora use their weapons to form a triangle as Gmerl runs towards it. Gmerl: Cyclone Duel-Blade, Tri-Force Strike! They took down a whole lot more Egg Pawns. Egg-Saucer: Come on, Crimson Ranger! Why not fight like a girl!? Karone Hammond: I may look like one, that doesn't mean i can't fight, so i'm taking you down. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad